La cuestion es odiar
by melipupi
Summary: es una pequeña historia sobre Draco Malfoy y una nueva alumna Eliane Barttock , estos jovenes se odian hasta la muerte pero.. ¿por cuanto tiempo? muchas cosas estan por ocurrir y tendran que unirse para poder bencer los obstaculos.
1. La cuestion es Odiar

La cuestión es odiar…

Era de mañana y el día parecía ser el peor de todos, las grandes nubes negras que rodeaban el tan famoso castillo Hogwarts donde es conocido debido a los grandes magos que han hecho su historia en cada rincón de aquella prestigiosa institución mágica, llena de misterios y sucesos maravillosos…

Una joven de cabello rizado y color castaño se encontraba dormitando tranquilamente, sus ojos claros ojos eran apretados con fuerza por la molesta luz que entraba por uno de los ventanales mientras asomaba su rostro hacia afuera de las sabanas, mientras mostraba un gesto de molestia y desagrado por el ruido de una alarma molesta y chillona, estirando su brazo intentaba apagar aquella molestia, cuando por fin logro su objetivo dio un leve bostezo estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, tomo nuevamente el reloj alarma de su mesita de luz y algo adormilada observo la hora, abrió de golpe aquellos hermosos ojos color cielo. Se había dado cuenta de que la alarma venia sonando hace mas de media hora y que llegaría tarde a la clase de encantamientos de ese día, como era conocida como una perfecta alumna de Slytherin debía mantener su asistencia perfecta y sin retardos, lo que pronto seria parte del pasado si no se apresuraba a prepararse, en solo segundos se vistió y cambio su ropa, cepillo su rizado cabello y tomando sus libros y demás objetos de magia salió disparando de aquel lugar.

El nombre de esta chica es Eliane Barttock una joven bastante dedicada a su estudio, con un estatus de la típica ''sabelotodo'', ella es la chica mas lista de Slytherin , desde que había llegado hace ya dos años a Hogwarts siempre tenia competencia con Griffindor debido a la sabelotodo de Hermaione Granger, ella es la única a su nivel para competir con su sabiduría en la magia. Y aun que todos disfrutan de aquella competencia en cierta forma ellas también pero solo son dos buenas amigas que compiten por diversión y por los beneficios que esto les trae. Eliane también es mitad muggle, su familia viene de una gran rama de magos y humanos lo que ha traído grandes mal entendidos y malas miradas por parte de los verdaderos magos de rango aun así su familia la mayoría ha estado de parte del que no debe ser nombrado excepto ella solo que no lo dice debido a que no pretende tener problemas con su familia, directamente lo ignora por completo. En fin…

Ya casi era la hora de empezar la clase y Eliane aun se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos, ya jadeando a mas no poder, el aire se le entre cortaba no podía mas y para peores el reloj de su muñeca parecía una tortura marcándole que estaba cada vez mas cerca de su sentencia de retardo, todo parecía perdido pero pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza saco un pequeño reloj mágico un antiguo regalo de parte de una tía en su cumpleaños. Con solo mover las agujas de aquel reloj el tiempo se freno, una gran y celebre sonrisa apareció de repente pensando en que por fin se había salvado, aun que todavía no estaba nada dicho, ella siguió corriendo hasta que por fin pudo divisar la puerta de aquella clase, en solo segundos ya estaba girando la perilla, tomando una gran cantidad de aire apretaba sus libros fuertemente contra su pecho junto con otros artilugios en su mano, entro a paso apresurado sin antes olvidarse de cerrar la puerta tras de si, ya luego se sentó en su asiento apoyó todas sus cosas y con un solo mover la pequeña aguja del reloj el tiempo comenzó a marchar nuevamente. Eliane suspiro de alivio y se concentro en la clase, las horas pasaban lentas y aburridas hasta que por fin la hora había terminado, no sabia por que pero extrañamente hoy se le había hecho demasiado larga la hora de la clase, pero luego opto por no darle tanta importancia, como siempre solía hacer después de clase daba un pequeño recorrido por la biblioteca para aprender mas de nuevos hechizos y de paso repasar otros que temía olvidar, así que con la simple idea de estar allí giro hacia la dirección correcta para lograr su cometido del día pero… sin darse cuenta había chocado con algo o mejor dicho alguien…

La joven hechicera froto su pequeña nariz debido al golpe y sin fijar la vista a la persona que había chocado dijo…

-Ho! Lo siento no te vi, en verdad no quise…-pero su disculpa fue interrumpida al oír una vos repugnantemente egocéntrica y altanera, una vos que hacia que su estomago diera revoltijos de solo oírla, así es era nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué rayos no te fijas por donde vas estúpida?...¿Barttock?-dijo en segundos al identificar a la chica, una sonrisa macabra se presento en su rostro en aquel momento-valla valla, tal parece que los nerds se vuelven mas torpes los días de tormenta, ¿verdad Barttock?-su vos sonaba sarcástica y horriblemente despreciable estaba claro que Eliane odiaba a aquel chico.

Eliane solo le miro de manera fulminante y asesina, mientras trataba de reprimir un grito de histeria mesclado con insultos que no eran muy propios de escucharse en ella, tomo aire y suspiro, su mirada seguía igual de seria hasta que se decidió a contestar-tu lo has dicho Malfoy, espero que hallas traído algunos protectores o medidas de auxilio por si te sigue la torpeza y no se am… ¿te caes de las escaleras tal vez?…-dijo imitando el mismo tono de burla,-a lo que todos comenzaron a reír - esto lo hiso enfurecer de manera inmediata ganándose de su parte una penetrante mirada llena de frialdad y rencor.

-me las vas a pagar Barttock ni creas que esto se quedara así- se marcho con aires de superioridad y egocentrismo absoluto no podía demostrar que una Nerd como ella le había insultado de tal manera que todos se rieran de el enfrente de sus narices, pero como era de esperarse de Malfoy una venganza se aproximaría eso estaba mas que claro para Eliane.

La chica solo dio otro suspiro viendo marchar al rubio, sin antes dar una pequeña risilla, siempre le ganaba en insultos a ese idiota, que se odiaban era algo que todo Hogwarts sabia, por lo tanto ya muchos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de peleas incluida Eliane, pero dejando eso de lado volvió a recordar lo que estaba por hacer, pero justo antes de seguir su camino una chica la llamo de repente.

-Eliane!- una joven de cabello rizado castaño, y de ojos marrones, corría hacia ella, esta chica parecía vestir lo que era el uniforme de Griffindor. Eliane giro hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella vos conocida lo cual no tardo en localizar, esbozó una suave y agradable sonrisa como solía hacer con amigos y/o conocidos.

-hola Herms ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto educadamente observando a la Griffindor jadear y luego tomar aire a duras penas.

-pues…bien, quería preguntarte si iras a la excursión de la semana entrante, es que veras Harry y ron tendrá partido de quidditch y como no quería ir sola me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme…-

Eliane le sonrió nuevamente como solía hacer-claro no hay problema Herms lo que necesites-ambas chicas se dedicaron agradables sonrisas de mejores amigas y juntas se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

Las horas en la biblioteca pasaron rápidas, y ahora las chicas se encontraban fuera de allí, ya había obscurecido y era mejor que estuviesen en sus respectivas alcobas si no querían ser castigadas por algún maestro.

-adiós Eliane nos veremos mañana que descanses-dijo Hermaione , ya marchándose rápidamente para su alcoba.

La Slytherin solo sonrió y saludo con su mano mientras observaba marchar a su amiga, una vez perdida de vista se giro y siguió rumbo hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin, siguió caminando hasta toparse con unas escaleras, como siempre para ella era un fastidio subirlas, además de que debía ser rápida o se moverían de habitación, en fin, la joven hechicera siguió camino por lo que parecían ser interminables escalones , pero hasta ahí eso no era lo tan desagradable comparado con lo que su vista vería a continuación, había escuchado un ruido una especie de gritillo sordo acompañado de un jadeo aquel ruido le había parecido extraño pero ni se inmuto, cuando llego a la puerta que daba a la sala, vio que todo parecía estar obscuro pero cuando su vista paso por donde los sofás pudo ver a dos siluetas totalmente activas, que se movían de forma extraña a su parecer, pronto encendió la luz y cuando lo hizo en ese mismo instante deseo no haberlo hecho jamás.

-pero que ra…-musito al reconocer aquellas dos siluetas y de en que condición se encontraban, había visto a Draco sin camisa todo despeinado con su pantalón medianamente desajustado mientras abrasaba a Pansy por la cintura, sin contar que la ya nombrada estaba con su parte de arriba totalmente desnuda y con la falda baja casi hasta sus rodillas mostrando sus bragas, esta imagen asqueo a Eliane a tal punto que en un instante hiso una arcada creyendo que devolvería el almuerzo del día…el rubio ni siquiera hizo un gesto de asombro, solo le miro con esos típicos fríos ojos color marmolados, empujo a Pansy hacia un lado, para luego mostrarle a Eliane una macabra y retorcida sonrisa, cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su torso y poniendo un tono burlista y bastante sobrador dijo.

-valla, valla creo que tenemos a una pequeña polizona ¿verdad Pansy?-pregunto mirando de reojo a la morena para que ella asintiera mientras se estaba riendo por lo bajo, Eliane solo se limito a ver con odio y asco al joven rubio platino que tenia en frente-Battock, si lo que quieres es unirte solo debes decirlo- volvió a soltar con aires de superioridad, a lo que la castaña le hiso crispar los nervios de manera limite, como siempre tratando de recobrar su postura poso su mano en su cien suspirando por unos escasos segundos tratando de encontrar la forma de calmarse y responderle tranquilamente, sabia que si ella no le mostraba ni la mas mínima molestia el reventaría y en efecto lo estaba haciendo.

-vamos Barttock que no tengo toda la noche ¿te unes o no?-esta vez su vos sonaba un tanto seria pero aun así las intenciones de Draco solo eran fastidiarla-al menos eso creía el-.

-*suspiro* primero…no me acostaría contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, segundo eres un idiota y tercero no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que me digas tan solo eres un presumido y egocéntrico idiota-sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de victoria y superioridad ante el rubio, mientras le miraba de manera retadora lo que al Slytherin le molesto, le había humillado de nuevo y esta vez no se la dejaría pasar, miro a Pansy que aun observaba todo con desinterés la tomo del brazo dándole escasos segundos a la morena de poder agarrar sus ropas.

-vete, ya tuve suficiente esta noche-dijo fríamente, mostrándole que hablaba en serio, la morena sintió un dolor punzante mientras que sus lagrimas comenzaban a llenarse, Draco ni siquiera se inmuto de ello, ya que ni le interesaba para el Pansy era una mera diversión en sus noches, la joven salió corriendo de la escena llorando de manera desconsolada.

-te odio Malfoy!-grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su alcoba, el rubio solo sonrió divertidamente.

-siempre vuelven- al terminar de decir eso su mirada se volvió a tornar fría y despiadada, la cual fue dirigida directamente hacia Eliane.

-me das asco Malfoy-musito La Slytherin mirándolo directamente a los ojos, una batalla de miradas había dado inicio en ese lugar, el cielo y el infierno chocaban de manera violenta, aquella tensión comenzó aparecer y todo parecía un campo de batalla en la que ninguno pretendía ceder a la mirada retadora del otro ni siquiera si su vida dependiera de ello, pasaron varios lagos e interminables minutos, hasta que el rubio dio una risa burlona haciendo que Eliane saliese de su transe retativo en el que estaba.

-ja! No eres mas que una rata de biblioteca, otra sangre sucia e inmunda… no se por qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo con una idiota como tu- las palabras que el rubio pronunciaban molestaban cada vez mas a Eliane, pero esta no se lo hacia notar solo mantenía su mirada seria y fría, haciendo que Malfoy se molestase cada vez mas.

-¿Qué acaso no oíste bien o estas sorda?, mmm…parece que un sangre sucia siempre será un sangre sucia-este se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de parte de la chica, pero no podía oír nada, no sabia por que siempre se molestaba cuando ella hacia ese acto de ''la ley de hielo'', le sacaba de sus casillas no poder obtener respuesta de ella, haciéndole sentir un idiota y humillándolo frente a todos. El silencio de la chica se hacia cada vez mas molesto para Draco hasta que su paciencia llego a los limites, se volteo de repente para decirle algo pero Eliane ya no estaba, había desaparecido dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, eso le reventó aun peor, pero un pequeño ruido de picaporte lo hiso reaccionar, giro rápidamente su mirada al responsable de aquel ruido, su rostro cambio a una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿intentado escapar Barttock?- seguía sonriéndole de la misma forma mostrándose superior ante el intento de escape de la chica.

-no, la verdad es que estoy cansada *bosteza* y no tengo ni las ganas ni la paciencia de discutir contigo hasta altas horas de la noche, además mañana tengo que estudiar así que me mar….-no pudo terminar la frase, un brazo trabo la puerta obstaculizándole la entrada a su cuarto, la castaña volteo hacia el dueño de aquel brazo para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio, aun mantenía aquella molesta sonrisa y su mirada la intimidaba un poco al sentir la cercanía de ambos, solo su distancia era medianamente corta, Eliane se tenso un poco y como por instinto se tiro hacia atrás encontrándose con la puerta a sus espaldas, eso le volvió a recordar que no tenia escape, sus nervios aumentaron peor, le temblaba un poco el cuerpo y su mirada clara ahora solo le miraban algo tímida pero aun desafiante. Esto al rubio le había indicado que la estaba incomodando lo que nuevamente le causo una gran sensación de ego y superioridad.

-¿Qué pasa Barttock? No me digas que acabo de gustarte-dice aun burlonamente, mientras que se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, esto a Eliane le hiso molestarse mas, pero no quería demostrárselo ese idiota no se merecía saber ni el mas mínimo gesto de ella. Así que solo guardo silencio sin quitarle la mirada de encima. El rubio pronto comenzó a sentirse desesperado de nuevo, aquella chica la estaba acorralando y ni un gesto emitía otra vez lo estaba haciendo quedar como tonto, y esto no se lo permitiría no le dejaría que una tercera se presentase esta vez, así que poso su otro brazo en la pared acorralándola por completo, acercando mas su cara hasta chocar sus frentes, podía sentir la manera diferente de respirar de Eliane , ya que su respiración se la podía sentir rápida y acelerada, otra prueba de que estaba nerviosa, al rubio le satisfacía saber eso pero le molestaba que no le demostrara ni la mas mínima incomodidad en ese momento. Así que intento una vez más pero ahora hablándole de forma seductora.

-vamos, vamos Barttock sé que quieres que te bese, por eso es que te dejas ¿no?-dijo ahora acercando totalmente su cuerpo al de la chica terminando con toda distancia, ahora podía sentir los latidos acelerados de la joven, su cuerpo lo sentía temblar, podía también sentir sus bien formados pechos y… pero que rayos estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza de manera leve y volvió a mirarle, Eliane seguía mostrándose fría a él, Draco ya asqueado de la actitud de la Slytherin tomo su barbilla de prepo intentado plantarle un beso, pero no pudo una bofetada se escucho de forma resonante en toda la habitación, dejando a un muy impactado Draco, lo había rechazado, había resistido hasta la intención de besarla, DRACO MALFOY el chico mas deseado por todas las slytherin era rechazado por una insignificante sangre sucia como ella. Se alejó de golpe y comenzó a tomar su camisa que había tirado al suelo de manera apresurada y frenética esta a punto de estallar.

Mientras tanto Eliane se encontraba inmóvil mirándole con ira, asco y desafío, tomo aire y por fin pudo emitir palabra-ni se te ocurra volver a pensar en mi como una de esas idiotas calentonas tuyas, YO no soy así y ni siquiera se me pasa por la mente estar con una persona tan despreciable y nauseabunda como tu si hay alguien a quien tendrían que ponerle la denominación de sangre sucia es a ti Draco Malfoy-finalizo apuntándolo con su dedo, sin quitarle la mirada, estas palabras hicieron que el rubio le mostrara un gesto de desprecio y odio.

-me las vas a pagar Barttock, será mejor que te prepares, seré tu peor pesadilla-y finalizando la conversación sin mas se marcho dando un portazo tras de si.

La peli castaña dio un suspiro pesado dejándose caer en el suelo, poso su mano en su pecho aun lo sentía latir desenfrenadamente. En el momento que Draco se había apegado a ella por completo la había hecho descontrolarse, por poco y casi sede a el pero su odio y repulsión fueron mas fuertes logrando darle una bofetada, no se dejaría besar por un idiota mal nacido como el, eso jamás primero tendría que estar muerta o loca para que eso sucediera.

Sin más nada que hacer decidió dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, ya que no quería perder la cordura antes de tiempo, de lo que si estaba algo preocupada era de que sus días pacíficos en Hogwarts ahora serian plenos recuerdos, además sabia muy bien la clase de venganzas de Malfoy, sin darse cuenta su preocupación se acrecentaba poco a poco, trago con dificultad y solo atino a dar un suspiro pesado, mientras negaba con la cabeza-sea lo que sea Malfoy no voy a ceder a ti antes preferiría estar muerta-murmuro para si, mientras tomaba nuevamente la perilla para luego abrirla y cerrarla tras de si.

Esa noche seguramente no seria placentera y menos sabiendo lo que le esperaría al día siguiente.

Continuara…


	2. La pesadilla comienza

La pesadilla comienza…

Ya era de mañana, por suerte el día anterior había sido el ultimo de la semana por lo que tenia el día libre, cualquier joven estaría feliz de poder disfrutar todo un día de pura libertad de tantos libros pero para Eliane era solo una perdida de tiempo, ella en verdad se divertía en las clases de magia y disfrutaba mas cuando se paseaba por la biblioteca para hacer su hobby habitual, leer cantidades enormes de libros de hechizos y demás embrujos o encantamientos.

El despertador había comenzado a sonar sacándola de su hermoso sueño, la luz volvía a molestar aquellos ojos color cielo obligándola a levantarse, como siempre tomo el despertador apago su alarma y quedo sentada un par de segundos en su cama, todas sus compañeras estaban dormidas, aun era temprano, nadie se había despertado. Eliane se levanto e hiso su cama, al terminar con ello cambio su pijama por sus ropas habituales de fines de semana, una simple camisa blanca lisa pegada al cuerpo, un chaleco color marrón chocolate que hacia denotar aun mas su cintura, una falda gris obscura lisa que llegaba por encima de la rodilla, pantis grises claro y botas negras de cuero, donde en una de ellas coloco su varita de manera secreta, amarro con cuidado su cabello haciendo que luciera una cola perfecta de rizos, soltándose dos hermosos mechones a cada lado de su rostro para que le quedara como detalle decorativo de su look. Fue hacia el baño y lavo su cara, sus dientes y luego se hecho su hermoso perfume de esencia a lilas azules, una extraña colonia muggle que le encantaba.

Una vez terminado, se dirigió a la puerta con total cautela sin antes olvidarse de tomar un pequeño libro que estaba en su cama, y luego salió cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a nadie. Con rapidez bajo aquellas escaleras apresurando mas el paso, una ves en fuera de la zona de los dormitorios siguió camino hacia los pasillos que daban a los hermosos jardines de Hogwarts, era su lugar favorito en el mundo, todas las mañanas como esta se paseaba por allí para poder relajarse y tener su propio momento sola.

Se acercó a uno de os arboles donde apoyó su espalda, estiro sus piernas y recostó la cabeza en el tronco, saco unos pequeños lentes que tenia colgados al cuello escondido en su camisa, se los coloco delicadamente y comenzó a leer, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se había percatado del cambio brusco del clima, como era de mañana y el sol empezaba a salir parecía que haría un día hermoso pero como las horas empezaban a correr el clima cambiaba a medida pasaba el tiempo, el sol era tapado por gruesas nubes grises y el clima comenzaba a enfriarse poco a poco, haciendo que Eliane quitara la vista por unos segundos del libro para percatarse del cambio brusco del clima, pronto cerro su libro y guardo sus lentes, ahora quería mirar el grisáceo cielo, se apoyó aun mas al tronco del árbol y junto sus piernas hasta su pecho abrazándolas con sus brazos haciendo una especie de nido donde apoyó su mentón para observar aun mas cómoda.

-mmm…me pregunto si lloverá-musito la peli castaña perdiendo su mirada en algún punto del cielo, se encontraba realmente relajante ese lugar, pronto dejo de mirar hacia arriba para luego meter su cabeza entre sus brazos hundiéndola poco a poco in percatarse de nada.

Pronto unas finas gotas comenzaban a rosar su ropa, esto Eliane no lo había notado debido que al ser pequeñas y finas no se sentían mucho, pero pronto esas finas gotas se hicieron gruesas empapándola por completo, Eliane se levanto de golpe, mientras trata de proteger su libro, corrió hasta volver a estar dentro del castillo, soltó su cabello mojado ya que la coleta se le había desarmado, ahora estaba toda empapada su camisa se traslucía, además de que su ropa se había pegado aun mas al cuerpo, haciendo que se le notase todo, esto la había avergonzado bastante así que se apresuró para ir a cambiarse ya que no quería imaginase siendo vista como estaba por algún chico o maestro.

Había conseguido volver a las escaleras pero para sorpresa de la peli castaña o mejor dicho para mala suerte se encontraba aquel rubio presumido, estaba parado allí mirándola de manera burlona y despreciable como solía hacer, cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su torso mostrándole una sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa.

- vaya vaya vaya, ¿así que la rata de biblioteca ha decidido darse un año? -ese comentario había logrado captar la atención de la chica, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de esta, Draco sabia quela estaba haciendo que perdiera la paciencia, cosa que le satisfacía saber al rubio, volvió a mirarla de reojo esta vez con mas detalle notando que la chica estaba totalmente empapada, y que sus ropas mostraban mas de lo que debían mostrar, esto le estaba distrayendo bastante con lo que siguió con los insultos para disimular- ¿no crees que ni por más baños que te des, no se te quitará jamás lo sangre sucia?- Eliane volvia a mostrarse fría e intimidante ante sus comentarios cosa que comenzaba a crisparle los nervios. Pero pronto una idea paso por su cabeza, había notado que la chica estaba avergonzada por estar en esas condiciones lo cual seria una oportunidad perfecta para poder conseguir lo que mas quería, sacarla de su paciencia, además ella lo merecía por la bofetada de la noche anterior, Eliane debía pagar por su error y de eso el rubio se encargaría muy bien.

Le sonrió a manera burlona, acorralándola contra la pared, provocando que la chica ahora le mirase con ojos furiosos llenos de rabia, además de lograr ponerla nerviosa, Eliane podía sentir todo, por lo que se sonrojo notablemente, detalle que no paso desapercibida por el, esto le daba cada vez mas ventaja, pronto acerco sus labios de manera lenta a uno de los oídos de la chica hablándole de manera seductora y suave susurro lo siguiente-¿nerviosa Barttock?- apoyo mas su cuerpo haciendo que Eliane se pusiera aun mas nerviosa que antes, esto le incomodaba y Draco lo sabia, su ego y superioridad aumentaba a cada reacción de la chica.

-Ba…basta Draco- su vos sonaba tímida y nerviosa. Poso sus manos en el torso del chico empujándolo lentamente hacia atrás, su rostro estaba de lado, trataba de ocultar su sonrojo, el habían logrado avergonzarla, esto no podía ser, era el colmo, primero intento besarla y ahora estaba intentando ponerla en vergüenza y eso tampoco se lo iba a permitir, miro al rubio de repente dejando ver toda su cara roja mostrando así una mirada de enojo demasiado intimidante, apretó los labios, reprimiendo su intento de insultarlo, durante varios minutos interminables sus miradas seguían desafiándose ninguno quería ceder .

Ambos parecían hipnotizados por las miradas del otro, poco a poco sin darse cuenta su distancia entre sus rostros comenzaba a desaparecer, Draco ahora observaba con mucho mas detalle, su pelo mojado ligeramente pegado a su rostro, su tersa piel blanca sus intensos ojos claros sus carnosos y seductores labios rojos, todo su cuerpo bien dotado y marcado, su atrayente aroma a lilas, no sabia el porqué de sus pensamientos, un sentimiento de deseo amenazaba con tomar su cuerpo, y aprovecharse de ella, quería probar aquellos labios tan tentadores, tocar cada detalle de su cuerpo, aun no caían en cuenta que su distancia estaba a solo casi escasos centímetros, nunca había notado que Eliane era una chica bastante atractiva demasiado para su vista.

Eliane por su parte no sabia que hacer, dentro de ella un mar de sentimientos confusos la mareaban, no podía negar que lo que sentía por Draco era odio y desprecio pero no sabia porque esta vez esa ira que sentía cuando lo veía ese asco eran menores de lo normal, al tener al rubio tan cerca de si también pudo observarlo con detalle, sus ojos grises intimidantes y seductores, sus labios atrayentes, su rubia y rebelde cabellera, aquel cuerpo fuerte que la aprisionaba, su vos tan suave y seductora, Eliane pronto cayo a cuenta lo que pensaba e intento negar con la cabeza para poder volver a la normalidad pero no podía la distancia escasa que los separaba era demasiado corta para su gusto, aun con sus manos en el trozo del chico intentaba alejarlo de nuevo pero su cuerpo no obedecía no quería responderle, y esto la alarmo. ¿Por qué rayos su cuerpo no le respondía? ¿Por qué no solo le daba un empujón y ya? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? Todas estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la confusa chica quien intentaba recobrar la cordura.

Solo faltaban pocos segundos para terminar de unir sus labios, y Draco ya no podía contenerse, el aroma que ella desprendía lograba descontrolarlo, nunca ninguna chica había logrado ponerlo a ese nivel de deseo ni siquiera la misma Pansy había podido con sus mil y un estrategias de seducción. ¿Qué rayos era lo que le estaba ocurriendo? ¿El Draco Malfoy quería besarla? ¿A una sangre sucia?, esto enfurecía cada ves mas a Malfoy , pero en cierta forma le asustaba la sola idea de que ella pudiese controlarlo, no permitiría que su virilidad fuera ofendida y menos por ella, el la aria caer y si alguien quedaría rogando allí seria ella y no el.

-¡ Malfoy ¡! ¡Barttock! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros allí?- la profesora MCgonagall había aparecido en ese instante. Provocando que ambos chicos se separasen de golpe.-bajen de allí enseguida necesito su ayuda-aquella profesora no se había dado cuenta de la posición comprometedora de aquellos jóvenes pero si del aspecto de Eliane- señorita Barttock ¿Por qué esta usted mojada?-pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo mientras esperaba una justificación de su aspecto.

Eliane suspiro de alivio y agradeció con alegría desde sus adentros a la profesora, tomo aire y explico de manera tranquila y pasiva lo siguiente-pues, había salido afuera para estudiar para el examen de la semana entrante y justo se puso a llover y me temo que no me ha dado tiempo a escapar, disculpe las molestias profesora-.

-Srta. Barttock aquí en Hogwarts debemos ser consientes de ciertas cosas y percatarnos de las consecuencias, además de que sabe muy bien que no se puede Salir cuando todos están aun en sus cuartos, puede ser peligroso y lo sabe,-la profesora hiso una pausa notando el arrepentimiento de la joven-por esta ves lo dejare pasar, pero por lo tanto 5 puntos menos para Slytherin, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo finalizando la discusión, Eliane solo asintió algo apenada.

Mientras tanto Malfoy se encontraba ajeno a todo esto, se mantenía serio y pensativo, lo de hacia unos segundos lo había atemorizado un poco, esto no podía ser, aquella sangre sucia lo había hecho desearla, aun mas que cualquier otra y eso le enfermaba de rabia.

-por cierto profesora, ¿Qué favor necesitaba de nosotros?-pregunto Eliane haciendo que Mcgonagall esbozara una sonrisa, poso una mano en el hombro de cada uno haciendo que ambos le prestasen atención.

-bueno, como la escuela tendrá un evento de celebración por el aniversario de Hogwarts tenia pensado que ambos preparasen los decorativos para este magnifica celebración- la profesora retiro sus manos de ambos chicos para luego observarles con un poco de mas seriedad- verán se les confió esto justamente a ustedes dos debido a que este año les toca a los Slytherins preparar una celebración escolar y bueno el ministerio determino de que eligiéramos a las personas mas responsables de la casa Slytherin para poder llevar acabo esta importante celebración ¿creen poder hacerlo?-pregunto esto ultimo de forma seria.

Ambos chicos no podían creerlo ¿acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco o que?, no podían ni verse y querían que trabajaran juntos, eso era algo realmente imposible, Malfoy estaba que echaba humo por las narices y Eliane se sentía desfallecer en ese momento pero no podía negarse era una responsabilidad bastante grande y ella como su deber de alumna perfecta debía aceptarla.

-si, no se preocupe-esbozó la joven dando una falsa sonrisa a Mcgonagall para convencerla, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio platinado.

-muy bien, los veré mas tarde en mi despacho luego del almuerzo para darles mas detalles-con esto la profesora se retiro a paso lento y firme.

Una ves haber desaparecido la profesora la sonrisa falsa de Eliane desapareció dejando ver una expresión seria y fría, por lo que sin decir nada volvió hacia las escaleras, no tenia ganas de seguir allí, no quería estar cerca de aquella persona tan despreciable como podía ser Draco Malfoy.

El rubio aun rabioso por la decisión de Eliane, la siguió tomándola del brazo para que no continuara-si crees que voy a trabajar con una sangre sucia como tú estas equivocada-y soltando su brazo se giro para salir de allí a paso rápido y apresurado debido a la enorme ira que sentía.

-has como quieras Malfoy , ni siquiera pensaba en contar con tu ayuda-Eliane le miraba desde las escaleras penetrantemente, aquella mirada fría e inexpresiva por parte de la chica era lo que mas le alteraba y hacia sacarse de sus casillas.

-¡y a mi que carajo me importa!- musito aun mas molesto desapareciendo de entre los pasillos, quería asesinarla, quería destrozarla, quería… quería…..¿quería tenerla?, esto ultimo lo hiso dar sus puños contra la pared aquella maldita media muggle lo estaba manipulando, esto no podría seguir así, tenia que pensar en una forma de vengarse y pronto.

Mientras tanto Eliane salía de ducharse, hacia rato que había subido con total cautela y se había metido al baño, cuando salió vistió unos vaqueros muggle ajustados, otras botas color chocolate y una blusa un poco escotada del mismo color que las botas, su cabello aun seguía mojado ahora por la ducha, tomo el libro y noto que este no se había mojado mucho apenas un poco humedecido, suspiro y se tiro en la cama mirando el techo, pensativa, ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido hacia segundos? , quería pensar que solo era una mera imaginación pero las imágenes del rubio tan cerca de ella la golpeaban incesantemente, tomo la almohada y tapo su cara ahogando un grito desesperado, quería desaparecer hacerse polvo y no volver a aparecer por varios siglos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban confusos, ellos no podían pensar en el otro más que como un simple enemigo, se odiaban, con un profundo sentimiento de desprecio el uno por el otro, se matarían si tenían la oportunidad bueno al menos Malfoy pensaba eso, aun que para Eliane la idea era tentadora aunque nunca se atrevería.

Ellos no saben que además de todos esos confusos sentimientos habrá riesgos que correr, y peligros terribles que enfrentar….

Una confusión, un sentimiento, un desafío, peligros y hasta riesgos de muerte,

¿Podrán Eliane y Malfoy afrontar todo esto?

Continuara…


	3. Lo que una tarde puede hacer

**Lo que una tarde puede hacer…**

Eliane se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, con total rapidez esa noche le habían pedido armar junto con Malfoy la celebración de aniversario de Hogwarts, que mayor tortura que esa para la joven Slytherin, mientras se lamentaba, prestaba atención a cada paso que corría para no chocar con nadie, tenia que llegar a tiempo al despacho de Mcgonagall para poder saber de las

Indicaciones a seguir para poder hacer la celebración tan esperada

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que pronto no tardo en chocarse con alguien.

-auch!- musito sobándose la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Malfoy se dirigía a la sala común de su casa, se encontraría con sus amigos y tal vez irían a Las tres escobas para tomar una cerveza. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en que tendría que organizar una tonta celebración para el colegio y lo peor era que con aquella idiota de Eliane, si mal no lo recordaba. Al doblar la esquina sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-auch!-dijo la muchacha.

-Lo sient… -comenzó diciendo pensando que podía ser un profesor pero al ver que era la recién nombrada no pudo evitar dedicarle un gesto de rencor. -¿Porqué no te fijas por donde caminas rata de biblioteca? -se quejo

Eliane abrió sus ojos instantáneamente los ojos, frunciendo su seño, mientras aun seguía sobándose la cabeza- no fue adrede Malfoy, ademas tengo prisa, Mcgonagall dijo que debíamos ir a su despacho ahora y además - se paro en seco, miro su reloj nuevamente, volviéndolos a abrir sorpresiva, ahora ya estaba aun peor de llegar tarde y gracias a toparse con aquel idiota presumido, dio Un bufido y tomo la mano de Malfoy apresurada- diablos! Debemos irnos rápido o se enfadara Mcgonagall- musito ahora mas alarmada sin notar que había tomado su mano por pura prisa.

La miro furioso, era verdad se había olvidado de que debía ir al despacho de McGonagall. Soltó la mano de la muchacha y comenzó a caminar apresurado en dirección al despacho. -Ya lo eh recordado.

Eliane se había dado cuenta de la acción brusca del rubio soltándola, tomándola por sorpresa que le había tomado de la mano este acto le había avergonzado bastante pero como no quería demostrarle nada a aquel rubio arrogante siguió paso al mismo ritmo que el, ignorándolo por completo.

Mientras tanto Malfoy, Apresurado llego al despacho y toco sin cuidado la puerta, mientras se apoyaba en la pared. -Espero que no sea tarde. -dijo en voz alta para si mismo.

Eliane solo dio un suspiro, estaba algo agotada de tanto correr por lo que se recargo sobre el muro a esperar que la profesora les atendiera, la espera no duro mucho ya que apenas golpear la puerta se abrió instantáneamente dejando ver el serio rostro de la profesora, por varios minutos les explico lo que se necesitaría para la fiesta, y lo que tendrían que hacer y como primera tarea los había mandado a la biblioteca para que buscaran información sobre los que había fundado Hogwarts y dar un discurso sobre ello. Aquella tarea no seria problema para Eliane ya que ella se la pasaba leyendo sobre la historia de Hogwarts desde pequeña por sus padres, aun así eso en cierta forma le había desagradado en el sentido de que significaría una tarde entera con aquel presumido rubio.-esto es genial-susurro con sarcasmo para si misma.

Al escuchar toda la explicación de la profesora, Malfoy maldijo para sus adentros y deseo no a verse cruzado con aquel ratón de biblioteca que le había jugado su libertad en esa tarde.-Claro, genial. Sabes, mis amigos me están esperando y ya llevo más de veinte minutos de retraso. Así que adiós, avísame cuando hayas terminado. -El rubio dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

La chica le tomo con rapidez del brazo dedicándole una mirada asesina de su parte-mira sé que en una ocasión dije que no contaba con tu ayuda pero…en verdad la necesito- dijo algo apenada por estar casi rogándole a ese tonto presumido y egocéntrico chico. No esperaba un milagro pero si una pequeñísima ayuda.

Sintió que lo tomaba del brazo y al girarse, se vio reflejado en sus ojos. Se quedó mirándola por un segundo, al darse cuenta de ello sacudió su cabeza y luego le respondió. -Esta bien, pero al menos n... Ag, ¿en que debo ayudarte? Pero dentro de dos horas debo estar libre. -la miro frio esperando una respuesta. No tenia ganas de hacer nada, pero por alguna razón lo habían asignado a el para eso. Y si así era, sería porque Los otros no serían dignos de hacerlo.

Eliane no podía entender a Malfoy primero la aprisionaba contra la pared y luego la trataba fríamente, en verdad no lo entendía y no quería comprenderle, quería dejar todo como estaba para no empeorar nada, dio un suspiro de resignación soltándole del brazo- no creo que se enojen por un día Draco- esta vez Eliane le había llamado por su nombre logrando captar la atención del rubio ya que casi nunca le llamaba de esa forma.

El rubio le miro sorprendido, pero aun seguía manteniendo aquella mirada fría-¿Cómo dices Bartock?, -dijo esta vez mostrando una sonrisa de ego y satisfacción, en cierta forma claro, ninguna chica se animaba a llamarle por su nombre, ella era la primera y eso no sabia por que le había gustado, aquellos hermosos labios habían pronunciado su nombre, Draco pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y agito su cabeza de un lado a otro ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Satisfacción por qué dijo su nombre? ¿Se sentía feliz de que esa…esa sangre sucia digiera su maldito nombre?, a Draco la sonrisa se le borro de golpe haciéndolo ver mas serio, pronto se giro dándole la espalda-lo siento Bartock , no puedo ayudarte- siguió paso apresuradamente dejando a una Slytherin bastante confusa.

Eliane no entendía la actitud del rubio, primero le sonreía y ahora se ponía serio y se marchaba dejándola con todas las obligaciones, dio un bufido pesado, sabia que Draco tarde o temprano le dejaría con todo a ella sola, y se llevaría gran parte del crédito cuando que ni siquiera movería un dedo. Esto a Eli le crispaba los nervios, aun que ya no había mas nada que hacer, a paso lento se dirigió a la biblioteca, una vez allí comenzó a buscar los libros que contenían la historia de Hogwarts, busco y busco hasta encontrar varios pergaminos y libros bastante complejos lo que dejo a una muy desconcertada Eliane , ella nunca imagino que tendría tanto trabajo con aquel discurso, que supuestamente tendrían que redactar. Pasaron dos horas, la joven Slitherin miraba su reloj a cada segundo, no lo entendía, si el chico se había negado a ayudarla ¿Cómo es que aun seguía mirando el reloj esperanzada de que se arrepienta y venga a ayudarla? Estaba hablando de Draco Malfoy la persona más fría y despreciable con un ego bastante grande. La peli castaña agito su cabeza y volvió a su deber.

Mientras tanto Malfoy aun se encontraba buscando a sus amigos, recorriendo toda la casa Slytheriny no los encontró, salvo por una nota en su cama que decía ''nos cansamos de esperarte y decidimos irnos sin ti'' esto hizo que aquel rubio platinado, estrujase el papel en sus manos haciendo un gesto de desagrado, por culpa de aquella rata de biblioteca había perdido una salida con sus amigos. Pero pronto toda esa ira se había esfumado al escuchar la puerta que daba a la sala abrirse, salió de su cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo pensando que tal vez fuese alguno de los idiotas de sus amigos, si de algo estaba seguro era de que los haría pagar por irse sin el, una vez allí su rostro cambio a uno mucho mas molesto, al ver a la principal responsable de su miseria.

La joven chica, entraba con su mochila cargada y varios pergaminos en mano, tratando de entrar dificultosa, una vez dentro deposito todo sobre el sofá, y se sentó dando un pesado suspiro de cansancio, no había sido fácil para ella llevar todo eso.

Al rubio quien se mantenía en silencio expectante a cada movimiento, se le había ocurrido una buena manera de vengarse, y eso seria, hacer que se enamore perdidamente de el para luego desecharla por completo y enseñarle así que con un Malfoy no se juega, aquel rubio presumido volvió a esbozar aquella boba sonrisa de egocentrismo y superioridad, mientras bajaba con lentitud las escaleras en espiral.

-¿atareada Barttock?-dijo de manera burlona y sarcástica, a lo que la castaña no dudo en responderle.

-si, por tu culpa y vagancia tengo todo este trabajo yo sola- dijo Eliane mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima, no sabia por que pero algo le decía que se mantuviese alerta con cierto rubio, podía percibir aquella intención oculta que aquel joven tenia para con ella, Eli no lo pensó dos veces, así que tomo sus cosas rápidamente e intento parase-creo debo ir a mi habitación es mucho mejor allí-.

Aquel rubio reacciono antes que ella obstruyéndole paso, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la Slytherin, Eli comenzó a retroceder algo nerviosa- ¿Qué diablos pretendes esta vez Malfoy?- musito mas molesta de lo normal, su vos tembló un poco con aquella pregunta ya que temía lo que él pudiese responderle.

Draco esbozó otra boba y retorcida sonrisa, logrando acercarse por completo a ella, le quito los libros haciendo que los tirase al suelo,-como veras Barttock, ¿recuerdas que dije que me vengaría? , bien he encontrado la forma y me las vas a pagar todas- mientras Malfoy iba pronunciando cada palabra de su despreciable corazón tomo ambas muñecas de Eliane tumbándola al sofá, quedando sobre ella, la peli castaña trataba con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse, en verdad se sentía desesperada, nunca le había visto de aquella forma.

-¿pero que haces Malfoy? Suel..sueltame ahora-Eliane poso su mirada amenazante y bastante nerviosa, sus mejillas se posaron de un color carmesí, mientras respiraba algo agitada,-¿Qué no oíste?,¡ Suéltame!- Draco se incorporo y le planto un beso, de manera violenta y forzosa, Eliane intentaba gritar pero los labios de aquel rubio se lo impedían, trataba de forzarse a escapar pero no podía ya que el rubio siguió aprisionándola cada vez mas hasta dejarla inmovilizada.

-de esta no te escapas Eliane-musito de manera seductora y provocativa, mientras volvía a mostrar aquella sonrisa retorcida, Eli estaba bastante desesperada y molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla?

-eres un maldito patán-dijo la Slytherin volviendo a mirarlo con furia, pronto volvió a callarla con otro beso pero este no paria ser violento es mas, era suave y ¿tierno? Pensó Eliane , aquel chico comenzó a lamer muy despacio los labios de esta, introduciendo de golpe su lengua en la cavidad de la chica ,jugueteando con la lengua de la ajena, Eliane no podía soportarlo, por lo que mordió la lengua de Draco haciendo que el rubio hiciera un gesto de dolor y molestia.

-tus labios…me dan asco- musito la joven escupiéndole el rostro, Draco sonrió nuevamente a lo que contesto.

-valla Eliane, nunca pensé que serias tan ''ruda''-aprisiono mas sus muñecas, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente besándole muy despacio haciendo que esta se estremeciera y escalofrió recorriese su cuerpo. Eliane intentaba moverse cada vez con más desesperación, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-su…suéltame Draco por favor-rogo casi entre sollozos, el rubio se separo de su cuello con una sonrisa triunfante por el logro que había conseguido, aquella molesta rata de biblioteca estaba suplicándole a él, a Draco Malfoy, su ego subía hasta las nubes, cuando poso sus grisáceos ojos en los claros de la chica, notando que esta no paraba de lagrimear, mirándole con terror y desconcierto, ya que Draco nunca le había hecho algo así, tal vez uno que otro arrinconamiento pero no uno con tanta magnitud, el rubio no sabia por que había comenzado a sentirse extraño, no podía soportar seguir viéndola en ese estado, pero sus ojos no le hacían caso seguían observándola esta vez con mas detalles nuevamente, su camisa se había desabotonado rompiéndose algunos botones por la brusquedad del joven, haciendo que se notara un poco su brasear, denotando sus pechos, los cuales no dejaban de subir y bajar por la agitada respiración de la chica, mientras que su rostro se encontraba ruborizado, su rostro estaba perfectamente delineado con finos rasgos femeninamente delicados sus rosados labios ahora estaban partidos nuevamente por el beso anterior y entre abiertos, sus claros ojos color cielo estaba cristalinos y vidriosos por las saladas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, mientras que su enrulado cabello daba el toque final a todo, acomodado delicadamente alrededor del rostro ajeno, toda ella se veía como un Ángel, Draco no podía creerlo, antes la había visto que era mona pero no se imaginaba cuanto podía serlo, por instantes se había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza de la Slytherin, quien aun le miraba expectante, esperando algún acto de compasión por parte de aquel rubio, Draco volvió a acercarse a ella, rosando sus labios levemente, aspirando así aquel adictivo aroma a lilas que la peli castaña desprendía sus poros, Malfoy abrió sus ojos de golpe separándose de ella liberándola de su prisión, ahora estaba parado dándole la espalda un poco aturdido por lo que estaba pensando.

Eliane se acercó hasta el y le dio una bofetada-hoy Draco Malfoy has demostrado tu verdadera cara ante mi ¡ ERES DE LO PEOR!- la chica tomo sus libros y pergaminos tirados en el suelo mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras dando un portazo de forma violenta, una vez dentro de aquel lugar, tiro sus cosas y se desplomo en su cama, sollozando fuertemente, sabia que Draco era una persona despreciable pero no tenia idea que fuese tan sádico a tal punto de aprovecharse de ella contra su propia voluntad. No sabía por que esto le afectaba tanto, era como si algo dentro suyo se rompiera en mil pedazos, si algo le quedaba claro ahora era que debería alejarse de Draco Malfoy lo mas que pudiese.

Mientras tanto un rubio se mantenía en la misma posición que antes, mientras mantenía una mano en su mejilla, no lo podía entender como algo que tiempo atrás le hubiese causado gracia y regocijo ahora le hacia sentir un maldito infeliz, no podía evitar sentirse miserable cada vez que por su mente pasaba aquella mirada aterrada de la Slytherin, como un ataque de rabia se acercó a la pequeña mesa frente al sillón y la partió en dos con su puño. Se sentía impotente y furioso, no podía ser que aquella idiota le pusiera en ese estado, esa sangre sucia había logrado caparle la atención por bastante tiempo pero esta vez seria diferente, la ignoraría bajo cualquier circunstancia, no quería tener nada que ver con aquella sangre sucia de Eliane Barttock.

Continuara…


	4. Entre libros y alborotos

**Entre libros y alborotos…**

Pronto ya había amanecido, y Eliane ya se encontraba en la biblioteca, trabajando aun con aquel maldito discurso para el aniversario escolar, su cara denotaba cansancio y mucho estrés, además de que sus ojos estaban meramente hinchados, había llorado toda la noche a causa de ese rubio egocéntrico, aun no podía dejar de recordar aquella situación desesperante además de querer olvidar ese terror que sintió en aquel momento, ya había pasado varias semana de ello y no podía olvidar era una verdadera tortura para la pobre Slytherin.

Eliane sacudió su cabeza para poder olvidarlo y seguir concentrada, no quería tener ningún recuerdo perturbador de ese día nunca más y de eso se encargaría muy bien, la única solución era mantenerse alejada de aquel rubio lo más pudiese, y uno de las oportunidades para no verle era la biblioteca, un lugar bastante sagrado para ella desde que había ingresado en Hogwarts.

En fin, aquella Slytherin se mostraba bastante concentrada en lo que hacia hasta que un ruido extraño la saco de su concentración, parecía como si alguien estuviera tirando los libros al suelo de manera desesperada, aquella suposición de la peli castaña la alarmo bastante ya que los libros que parecían ser tirados eran los de la sección ''prohibida'', eso no lo podría permitir, sus amados libros no podían ser tratados con tanta crueldad, además de que seguro eran bastante mas importantes que los demás , así que sin dudarlo y a paso firme se dirigió hacia el lugar.

El sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, Eliane se escabullía cada vez mas hacia lo obscuro de esa sección, hasta que por fin vio al culpable o mejor dicho a ''LOS CULPABLES'', eran dos siluetas obscuras las cuales no podía distinguir bien, así que ilumino con su varita para poder observar, pero… cuando lo hizo su varita se callo al suelo dé la impresión, rápidamente la recupero y salió huyendo de allí lo mas rápido que sus piernas le pudieron permitir.

Una vez mas había encontrado a Draco con las manos en la masa, pero esta vez mucho peor que antes, la chica estaba aferrada de piernas y brazos a el contra la pared, mientras que él estaba de espaldas en ropa interior, algo baja, mientras se apegaba mas a la chica, era algo que le había causado impresión, asco y… ¿dolor? ¿Cómo podía dolerle lo que aquel idiota hiciera?, Eliane opto por ignorar lo ultimo hasta encontrar un cesto, allí comenzó a devolver todo, en verdad le había causado un tremendo asco a su estomago, una vez su estomago se halla calmado, fue al baño y tomo agua para sacar feo gusto que le había quedado, salió de allí, parecía como un zombi, todos lo que pasaban a su lado la quedaban viendo sorpresivos por el aspecto de la Slytherin.

Pronto la joven sintió que todo se obscurecía de repente, a continuación de sentir un golpe seco y escuchar como todos se alteraban y comenzaban a acercarse a ella. Eliane se había desmayado, al parecer estaba muy débil, por suerte Zabini pasaba por allí y la vio tendida en el suelo, se sorprendió por que todos simplemente la rodearan y no la levantasen del suelo, eso le había molestado bastante, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados así que la levanto, y llevo a la enfermería, allí se quedo esperando a que la enfermera Pomfrey.

Aquella le indico que era producto de estas sobre esforzándose, además de no descansar bien y que queda por decir de su alimentación, al parecer Eliane no estaba comiendo demasiado por lo que todo eso acabo por debilitarla demasiado. Paso una hora desde que la madame Pomfrey se fuese para atender a otro chico. Eliane aun no despertaba, aquel joven no dejaba de mirarle, se veía muy hermosa para su parecer, los débiles rayos de sol que iluminaban el delicado rostro de la Slytherin la hacían lucir aun mas mona de lo normal, Zabini siempre estuvo enamorado de Eliane solo que como era un secuas de Malfoy debía ignorarla o el rubio le mataría y el apreciaba demasiado su vida para perderla. Pero cada vez era mas difícil para el resistirse, y ahora mucho menos, viéndola tan frágil y débil, sentía que debía protegerla con todo su corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Barttock?-musito pensativo aun observándole, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de esta con sumo cuidado y delicadeza- hump…tienes una piel tan suave- volvió a susurrar para si, ya no podía resistirse, ahora su vista se posaba en sus labios, aquellos y hermosos labios rosados y suaves, tan carnosos y deseables, el corazón de Zabini comenzó a latir rápidamente, haciendo que este se sonroje bastante, pronto fue acercando su rostro poco a poco, ya solo quedaba un centímetro de distancia de sus labios. -¿Qué haces? una vos le saco de su trance haciendo que se sobresalte, y se reincorpore, giro su vista rápidamente para ver quien era y para su sorpresa o mejor dicho para su mala suerte era aquel rubio egocéntrico. Sentía como si un helado escalofrió recorriese su cuerpo completo con solo ver la mirada de aquel chico.

-yo, yo solo estaba observándola para ver si…tenia algún mal estar o algo- se justifico rápidamente, debido al terror que infundía en rubio en el.

-¿crees que soy estúpido Zabini?-musito el rubio de manera violenta y bastante fría, mientras le miraba con asesinato.

-no claro que no Malfoy , yo puedo explicarlo…-decía aun levantándose para tirarse hacia atrás, y quedar acorralado contra la pared, a medida que Malfoy se acercaba Zabini ya se preparaba para su sentencia cuando de pronto una débil vos se escucho.

-¿q…que pasa? ¿Por qué estoy…aquí?-Ambos chicos dirigieron su vista a la Slytherin que poco podía hablar, Zabini se olvido por un momento el terror que estaba sintiendo por Malfoy acercándose a ella rápidamente para explicarle.

-pues, Barttock te has desmayado y yo te traje aquí, em… ¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto de una forma extrañamente dulce y cariñosa, algo muy extraño en el. Eliane no entendía nada, estaba bastante aturdida para poder comprender la situación. Pero en cuanto vio a cierto rubio, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, haciéndola reaccionar y recordar la escena antes vista, el corazón de Eliane sintió un punzante dolor, mientras que esta posaba la mano en su pecho sin dejar de verle con odio.- si viniste a burlarte este no es momento- la peli castaña se levanto como pudo. Mientras se sostenía de la cama con poca resistencia.

-Eliane así te harás daño regresa a la camilla-sugirió un preocupado zabini a lo que luego quedo callado por cierta mirada asesina que le dedico el rubio.

-no te preocupes Barttock , solo venia aquí para tomar unas medicinas de madame pomfrey-musito de manera fría, Draco no entendía por qué le había mentido, según el si quería podía estar donde le plazca pero ¿Por qué quiso ir a la enfermería ¿ ¿quería verla? Eso para el rubio era lo mas absurdo del mundo, ¿Draco Malfoy preocupado por una Sangre sucia como ella? Eso nunca, sacudió su cabeza marchándose rápidamente sin decir nada más. Lo que mas le enfurecía en ese momento era que sentía un alivio por verla, ¿tanto le había preocupado?, desde que la había visto correr al encontrarle en la biblioteca, no sabia por que pero se había vestido en solo segundos dejando a la otra chica sola, Solo para poder verla a ELLA a esa Sangre sucia e inmunda.

Mientras tanto Zabini se encontraba con Eliane en la enfermería, ahora la peli castaña había vuelto a recostarse aunque se sentía mejor al parecer la medicina comenzaba a surtir efecto en su cuerpo-muchas gracias por traerme aquí, en verdad te lo agradezco- Eliane le dedico una dulce sonrisa que para el joven parecía ser la luz del cielo.

-bueno, no fue nada, este debo irme ya tengo clase de encantamientos luego nos veremos, a por cierto por la tarea no te preocupes le avisare al maestro que estas en la enfermería y luego te la traeré- dijo algo mas calmado y alegre.

-he, muchas gracias Zabini, de acuerdo te esperare- dijo aun sonriente, el chico se retiro y con ello la sonrisa de Eliane, estaba fingiendo estar alegre, en verdad aquel rubio la había puesto de malas otra vez, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido poco a poco fue tomando sueño hasta quedar dormida.

En fin, los días pasaron y con ello la recuperación de Eliane, ya hacia una semana y media que ella estaba en la enfermería en ese tiempo ella y Zabini se habían hecho bastante amigables, tanto que después de salir de la enfermería se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, hasta le había ayudado bastante con el discurso y demás decorativos para el salón, esto le reventaba a cierto rubio, desde lo que había pasado en la sala Slytherin y el incidente de la biblioteca ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, Eliane parecía haberlo olvidado, ya que cuando se topaban en pasillos o demás lugares esta simplemente le ignoraba, ni siquiera le dedicaba una simple mirada NADA , CERO… parecía tan distraída con ese Zabini que ni se inmutaba de su presencia, ya ni siquiera discutían hasta el no sabia por que pero había intentado hacerla enojar y no le había ni siquiera insultado, este recuerdo era lo que mas loco le hacia poner.

*flash back*

Era la hora del almuerzo en el gran salón, todos los de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ya estaban en sus respectivas mesas comiendo pacíficamente, algunos concentrados en lo que masticaban otros bromeando y algunos cotilleando, pronto ingresaron los Slytherin, el silencio se hiso presente como todos los días, siempre que hacían acto de presencia todo mundo se quedaba callado a observarlos, mas aun su casa enemiga Griffindor. Eliane ignorando todo eso se acercó a la mesa de la casa anteriormente nombrada para saludar a Germione quien le hacia señas de acercarse, ella solo se veía sonreír y estar feliz. Cosa que el rubio notaba y le hacia cabrearse, no sabia por que pero sentía como si ella ya ni le registrara, algo que le ponía realmente nervioso e histérico, según Malfoy para el ella solo era una mera diversión y su enojo era a causa del aburrimiento de que su mascota no le hiciera caso, y menos aun le siguiera su juego. Pronto se paro haciendo que todos centraran su atención a él. Mientras tanto él se acercaba a cierta chica Slytherin una vez a su lado dijo por detrás de ella lo siguiente- valla no sabia que esto era reunión de sangres sucias, que interesante- todos mantenían silencio absoluto nadie se atrevía a meter bocado, mientras estaban expectantes a o que Eliane diría, sabían que era mas seguro que una discusión comenzara pero para sorpresa de todos la Slytherin se volteo sonriéndole de manera dulce y angelical, cosa que sorprendió al rubio haciendo que este le mirara mas expectante que antes.

-jajaja que gracioso de tu parte Malfoy, sabes Hermione ire a la biblioteca después del almuerzo me acompañas luego ¿si? Anda… di que si- la Griffindor no podía creer como su amiga había reaccionado de manera tan pacífica con aquel chico, y ella que estaba al borde de mandarlo al diablo, en verdad no la entendía, al igual que los demás que le miraban sorprendidos, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza algo atónita a lo que veía, Eliane solo sonrió nuevamente retirándose a su mesa, pero antes de comenzar a comer se paro y dijo-¿vosotros no os teníais ganas de comer? Vamos, vamos que esto no es un circo para vosotros, meteros en sus asuntos-dijo mirándoles a todos seriamente mientras que los demás comenzaban a comer nuevamente para disimular y los demás comenzaban a cotillear, mientras tanto Draco se encontraba aun parado en la mesa Griffindor algo sorprendido, no le había contestado nada, le había dejado como un idiota, y esta vez de la peor forma. Enfadado abrió la puerta del gran comedor para azotarla fuertemente al retirarse con gran furia. ¿Cómo podía ser aquella actitud con el? Jamás se había comportado de esa forma. Sentía como un veneno letal y mortífero recorría su cuerpo en ese momento, si ella quería ignorarle ¡bien! Pues dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Desde ese entonces Malfoy ha estado más inestable y molesto que antes, también ignorando a la Slytherin.

*fin del flash back*

Draco estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no prestaba ni la mas mínima atención al camino, solo caminaba a paso apresurado y desenfrenado, por los pasillos, hasta que sintió chocarse con alguien, cuando vio de quien se trataba no pudo reprimir un gesto de desprecio, ante aquella persona.

-discúlpame no fue a posta, adiós- Eliane se disculpo como si nada y se dispuso a marcharse, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus libros contra su pecho, casi parecía estar corriendo. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por aquel rubio. Este solo musito una retorcida media sonrisa '' ¿acaso estas huyendo de mi?'' pensó este mientras ahora cambiaba su dirección hacia la Slytherin, en verdad no podía controlarse, sentía ganas de estar a su lado, de sentirla cerca, de poder envolverse en aquel aroma a lilas que tanto le encantaba y le hacia enloquecer, quería ver aquellos ojos claros tan atrayentes y seductores, en verdad quería tenerla cerca costara lo que costara, Draco no reaccionaba ya que sus impulsos eran mas fuertes que la razón, así que siguió corriendo tras ella sin que se diese cuenta, hasta llegar a la biblioteca ''ja! Típico de la perfecta Slytherin'' pensó esbozando una sonrisa retorcida y macabra mucho mas grande que la anterior. Una vez dentro vio como ella se dirigía a la zona prohibida, parecía ser que había pedido permiso para entrar allí, con mucho cuidado siguió vigilándola hasta ver como se dirigía a una de las repisas para elegir el libro que necesitaba, esta era su oportunidad, pero cuando iba a acercarse otra vos se escucho.

-Eliane ¿estas aquí?- era la vos de Zabini, quien la estaba buscando por todos lados. La joven peli castaña tomo el libro de la repisa y de manera instantánea ya estaba al lado de aquel joven.

''cuando no menudo idiota'' pensó malfoy, estaba furioso, ese imbécil le había hecho perder su oportunidad, sigilosamente se paso para otro pasillo de libros, sacando algunos con mucho cuidado para poder tener mejor visión de ellos dos, lo que vio le hiso perder los estribos, Eliane estaba sentada junto a Zabini mientras este apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de la Slytherin como si fuese su novia, ambos riéndose y sonrojándose por parte del chico, esto termino por reventarle los nervios, por lo que salió de allí dando un portazo que hiso que ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaran.

No podía creerlo aquel idiota que se hacia llamar su leal secuas estaba con aquella, con esa, esa sangre sucia, no sabia por que pero, era como si solo se enfureciera el solo hecho de que estaba con ella, no le importaba si fuese con otra o si le traicionara después, simplemente le molestaba de que ELLA estuviese siendo dulce y amigable con otro. Draco pronto abrió sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos aprisionándola fuertemente. ''no, no puede ser, no puede manipularme aquella Sangre sucia ¡!no puede!'' pensaba desesperado.

Mientras tanto Eliane y Zabini salían de la biblioteca-bueno Zabini espero que hayas entendido cual era el problema-dijo sonriente ya dispuesta a marcharse pero una mano la detuvo, ella se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con un muy nervioso y ruborizado chico.-¿si? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto volviendo a sonreír cortes sin entender la actitud de aquel joven.-pues veras Barttock yo…en verdad a mi…me…a mi me…gus-

-dime que- dice nuevamente soltándose con delicadeza ahora enfrentando su mirada con la del chico, prestándole toda su atención.

-pues… que me gus…- cuando iba a finalizar su frase Eliane le interrumpió ya que su reloj de muñeca comenzó a sonar, alarmándola un poco.

-ho! Lo siento Zabini quede con Hermione a las 4 debo irme, luego me lo dices ¿si? ¿No tienes problema- dijo mirándole suplicante para que él le dijese que podía marcharse.

-he…no, no es problema Eliane ve tranquila- el chico poso su mano tras la nuca viendo como ella musitaba un suave ''gracias'' mientras la veía marchar, una ves fuera de su vista dio ambos puños contra pared.-idiota, ya casi se lo iba a decir y pierdo el tiempo tartamudeando como un imbécil-se marcho algo enfadado consigo mismo- no me rendiré contigo Eliane eso lo juro- musito ya alejándose del lugar con la mano en los bolsillos. Continuara…


	5. Una noche de puras promesas

Una noche de puras sorpresas…

Otro día volvía a hacerse en Hogwarts y con ello el tan esperado evento de aniversario de la escuela, Eliane se encontraba recorriendo casi todo el castillo con los últimos preparativos, corroborando que todo estuviera en orden y como lo había planeado, mientras tanto por otro lado Malfoy estaba muy tranquilo y pensativo en las afueras del castillo… parecía estar bastante hundido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto alguien le interrumpió.

-hola Malfoy- decía una pelinegra mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del rubio, este solo sonrió de forma picara y perversa abrazando a la morena-me he enterado que le cediste tu lugar como encargado de organizar el aniversario de la escuela a Zabini ¿eso es cierto?- pregunta de manera intrigada esperando aun la respuesta del rubio que pareció cambiar su expresión juguetona a una seria.

-si es verdad-responde por ultimo de forma cortante con intensión de evadir el tema y seguir a lo que se proponía pero otra segunda pregunta volvió a salir de los labios de Pansy.

-¿y eso por que, has tenido una pelea con Barttock?-

-no…-vuelve a decir seriamente.

-¿de verdad?-

-si-

-valla, pero ¿iras a la fiesta verdad?-

Suspira-no-

-NO! ¿Y POR QUE NO?-exclama la joven posando sus manos en jarra viéndole molesta.

-ASH!... mira Pansy si no has venido nada mas que para molestar mejor LARGATE- Malfoy ya estaba furioso, pensó que tal vez si se distraía un poco podría olvidar aquel asunto pero al parecer la chica solo había venido por curiosidad y para fastidiarle, el chico se levanto tirando a la morena de costado como si fuese un objeto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se marchaba a paso rápido y haciendo oído sordo de las groserías que la joven le gritaba, y mientras se alejaba aquel recuerdo desagradable que había intentado olvidar volvía nuevamente.

*flash back*

Era la clase de pociones y todos parecían estar atentos a la explicación del maestro, menos Malfoy por una extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen de Eliane y Zabini en la biblioteca, se sentía violento, molesto y mas que nada inquieto, no podía dejar de observarla ni por un instante, sus expresiones, su forma de ser, su comportamiento en la clase, todo le llamaba la atención, y a cada momento que la miraba volvía a recordarlo una y otra vez , apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que había roto su pluma manchándose las manos.

-maldición-mascullo dando un salto para no manchar su uniforme captando la atención de todos los presentes, Malfoy miro a todos de forma amenazante para que nadie se atreviese a reír, dando una ultima mirada a Eliane, una de desprecio y ¿dolor?.

-Señor Malfoy ¿esta bien todo?- le pregunto el maestro un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento del joven, ya que el no suele tener ese tipo de accidentes.

Draco solo lo ignoro apartando la mirada de la Slytherin marchándose en plena clase dejando a un muy sorprendido maestro al igual que los demás, a excepción de Eliane quien solo opto por hacer que nada había pasado y seguir anotando en su pergamino.

Mientras tanto Draco ahora se encontraba sentado sobre una de las ventanas, su cara reflejaba una intensa mescla entre tristeza y furia contenida ''soy un idiota'' pensó mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos apoyándose contra el cristal.

-¿Malfoy?- la vos de un joven se escucho, haciendo que el rubio reaccionara de repente volteando a verlo casi con desgana pero aparentando como siempre estar de manera superior e indiferente.

-¿Qué quieres Zabini?-

-pues la verdad nada, pero te vi ahí recargado sobre el cristal y pensé que necesitabas algo….-

-ja! ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo Draco L. Malfoy necesito tu ayuda?-dice de forma burlesca y superior, acercándose al joven de forma intimidante haciendo que este tragase con dificultad y retroceda unos pasos.

-lo…lo siento no pretendía decir eso…yo…. Mira…-Zabini estaba demasiado nervioso no sabia que contestarle, mientras que retrocedía otros pasos, pensaba que Malfoy le daría un puñetazo pero algo le tomo por sorpresa, Draco solo poso su mano en el hombro de este. Zabini solo opto por mirarle con extrañez.

-te sedo mi lugar…-dice por ultimo dejando al joven confundido y sin entender.

-¿que?-

- que te sedo mi lugar como encargado de la estúpida fiesta escolar… ¿quieres que te lo explique mas sencillo o solo con un dibujo te basta?- dice alejándose mientras le da la espalda.

Zabini estaba atónito a todo eso -¿Qué me sedes tu lugar?...pero ¿Por qué?- contesta mientras intenta alcanzar a malfoy caminando a un lado de este.

El rubio solo le miro de lado y contesto –es simple… no me apetece hacer trabajos estúpidos como estos…solo son un estorbo para mi- y con esto siguió camino dejando a Zabini con las palabras en la boca y muy confundido por aquella decisión del rubio, pero por otro lado era normal que Malfoy no quisiera ningún tipo de responsabilidades y que prefiriera aprovechar mas su tiempo en otras cosas. Luego de pensar lo más lógico se encogió de hombros y siguió camino hasta desaparecer al menos seria una bonita excusa para poder estar con su peli castaña favorita.

Mientras tanto tras una de las columnas aquel rubio le observaba irse mientras apretaba puños y dientes de manera intensa 'ésta es mi única solución, si quiero volver a ser el de antes'' pensó mientras él también se marchaba desapareciendo de la escena.

*fin del flash back*

Malfoy pronto había llegado a la sala Slytherin donde por sorpresa se encontraba una joven en uno de los sillones, al parecer estaba recostada, seguramente durmiendo, él se acercó un poco mas apoyando su mano en el respaldo e inclinándose hacia adelante para poder descubrir de quien se trataba, de pronto su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de odio y…dolor nuevamente….suspiro de manera pesada quería irse de allí pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, parecía que no quería hacerle caso, eso le desesperaba y sacaba de su paciencia.

Mientras tanto Eliane solo seguía moviéndose un poco hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien allí, pronto se despertó de golpe sorprendiéndose bastante-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El rubio no sabia que decir pero pronto se le ocurrió una de aquellas brillantes mentiras que suele decir para escapar de ciertas situaciones –nada que sea de tu incumbencia Barttock- musito de forma fría recobrando control de su cuerpo y encaminándose a su habitación.

-alto ahí… que eras tu el que parecía observarme, y además… dime ¿es verdad que le cediste tu lugar a Zabini?- pregunta la Slytherin esperando respuesta del chico, mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sofá refregando uno de sus ojos.

-si-contesta Malfoy dándole la espalda, mientras se quedaba estático, todo estaba en silencio por varios segundos, sintiéndose la incomodidad, hasta que volvió a decir –de seguro debes de estar feliz, ya no te molestare y tú no me fastidiaras con esos estúpidos libros y demás tonterías-

Eliane solo le mira molesta por su comentario, así que decidió seguirle el juego –mmm…tienes razón, es un alivio que cambiaras con Zabini, valla por fin haces algo bien-

Draco se sorprendió por aquel comentario de la chica y se giro para poder replicarle pero justo ella se paro en segundos interrumpiéndole mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-bueno debo irme, tengo que dar unos toques finales para la fiesta de esta noche- y con esto ultimo desapareció dejando a Draco estático observando la puerta por la que ella se había marchado hacia pocos segundos.

Las horas pasaron volando, todos en Hogwarts estaban ansiosos por la gran celebración, hasta decían que muchos magos famosos que fueron antiguos alumnos asistirían a aquel evento tan importante, mientras tanto Eliane se encontraba satisfecha, ella y Zabini habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por aquella fiesta.

Eliane había quedado agotada por tanto trabajo así que había decidido darse una ducha y descansar en su habitación hasta que la fiesta terminara, no tenia ánimos de festejar, en verdad se sentía un tanto triste, no entendía por qué pero que algo era seguro es que el haber hablado con Draco en la tarde le había asentado muy mal, mas después de corroborar que lo que Draco había hecho era cierto… de todas formas ella sabia que el no querría involucrarse en el evento pero no pensó que seria para tanto, al pensar lo ultimo abrió sus ojos muy enormemente mientras sacudía su cabeza, suspiro y se fue a su habitación… una ves allí tomo sus cosas y se fue a la ducha. se había quedado casi como una hora dentro del baño, no podía lograr quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, al terminar se cambio con una pijama de pantalón y remera acobijándose en su cama tomando un libro y comenzando a leer, al parecer todo tenia un poco de paz después de todo, esto era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer antes de que todo lo anterior ocurriese, antes de que sus problemas con Draco la envolviesen y la confundieran demasiado, todo cobraba un poco de sentido hasta que la puerta se abrió de forma violenta haciéndola sobresaltar y soltar el libro.

-¡AJA! Con que aquí estas-dijo Hermione entrado de golpe, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¡Herms! ¿Qué haces aquí?, o mejor dicho ¿Cómo entraste?- Eliane estaba bastante curiosa debido a que tanto los Griffindor como los Slytherin no debían entrar en las habitaciones que no fuesen correspondientes a sus casas, pero pronto sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando un par de chicas Slytherin las cuales también eran sus amigas habían aparecido detrás de la Griffindor.

-creo que esto contesta tu pregunta-le responde Hermione señalando a las dos chicas quienes reían un tanto animadas.

-si eso parece, en fin, ¿a que viene tanto alboroto?-pregunta mientras levanta el libro que ella había tirado al suelo por el susto.

Hermione no pudo reprimir hacer un gesto de sorpresa y enojo a su amiga, mientras se acercaba un tanto alterada-¿que por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Pues por qué o mejor dicho quien crees que será? – Cruza sus brazos mirándole de la misma forma esperando respuesta, pero como la chica no le contestaba dio un suspiro y prosiguió-pues es obvio que por ti Eliane ¡no puedes perderte de la fiesta! Es muy importante, además estará lleno de famosos magos que estudiaron aquí… no dejare que mi mejor amiga se pierda algo así-

-oh! vamos Hermione solo es otra fiesta no tiene tanta importancia vallan…y disfruten sin mi yo estaré bien además estoy…-

Hermione la toma de los hombros desesperadamente agitándola-¡¿Qué NO ES TAN IMPORTANTE DICES?!- las otras chicas tomaron a Hermione para que soltara a Eliane puesto que la estaba lastimando.

-vamos chicas cálmense, Eliane, Hermione vino hasta aquí para poder convencerte de ir a esa fiesta y si tu no quieres…- dice la otra chica Slytherin mirándose con complicidad entre su otra compañera y la Griffindor.

-nosotras te obligaremos jiji ¿verdad Herms?-

-claro que si- concluye esta para luego escucharse los gritos de terror de Eliane mientras que las otras chicas se ponían a trabajar.

Por otro lado la fiesta ya estaba comenzando habían bastantes invitados y alumnos de Hogwarts por todos lados, algunos hablando, otros solo en la mesa de bocadillos y el resto bailando, mientras que todos los maestros y profesores junto con el Director Dumbledore permanecían sentados en una gran, y elegante mesa de frente a todos los presentes sobre un escenario para que pudieran sobresaltar como las autoridades máximas de la escuela.

-ash… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Eliane?-se preguntaba un muy desesperado Zabini, él la estaba buscando puesto que Dumbledore le había comunicado hacia unos minutos que anunciaría ante todos a los encargados de organizar la fiesta de aniversario como agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo, él estaba muy ansioso pero debía de encontrarla de inmediato, y mientras seguía buscando se topo con alguien, - huy, lo siento no fue mi….¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no dijiste que no vendrías?- pregunto extrañado.

-no creas que estoy aquí por gusto, si no que me ha sido una orden obligatoria el asistir aquí-contesto con fastidio pues había sido que Dumbledore le había mandado a llamar, puesto que le había extrañado el cambio de puestos que había hecho Malfoy con Zabini, si bien era sabido que con la Slytherin no se llevaba bien, aun así siendo como suele ser Draco, el no renunciaría a nada y menos por un enemigo, en fin, extrañándole esto aun así Dumbledore le había dicho que debía aparecer en la fiesta puesto que aun que cambiara de lugar por decisión propia y no por la de un maestro seguía siendo uno de los encargados. Así que a regañadientes fue obligado a asistir.

Pronto la vos del director se escucho en el gran salón haciendo que todos los presentes le prestaran su atención.

_-Mis queridos invitados, debo decir que no encuentro palabras exactas para describir lo cuan maravillosa es esta velada, si no os importa quisiera agradecer a los alumnos que hicieron posible todo esto, por favor suban al escenario y recíbanlos con un gran aplauso- _

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Draco y Zabini se encaminaban hacia el escenario subiendo de apoco, el primero con desgana y sin importancia alguna, y el segundo con bastantes nervios y preocupación por que Eliane no venia aun. Detalle que Dumbledore no se le pasaba desapercibido así que se acercó a ellos de manera discreta preguntándoles donde estaba la susodicha jovenzuela, ellos estaban a punto de responderle cuando de pronto las puestas se abren haciendo silencio, allí entraban Hermione, y las dos chicas Slytherin y detrás de ellas, venia Eliane, todos la observaron con la boca abierta incluidos Zabini y Draco quien no podía dejar de verla por un instante, parecía bastante sorprendido.

Esta llevaba el cabello recogido, haciéndose un gran rodete de rulos preciosos mientras que dejaba caer dos largos rizos por cada lado de su rostro, sus ojos celestes estaban perfectamente delineados con negro y sus grandes pestañas resaltaban mucho, sus labios en un tono carmín luciéndolos de manera sexi y natural, dos aretes circulares plateados con pequeñas piedrecillas rojas, llevaba un vestido rojo con escote en V y largo hasta el suelo, que se abría un poco de lado dejándose ver una de sus piernas bien formadas, llevaba un perfume de rozas bastante atrayente y dulce, y para lo ultimo unos zapatos al igual rojos brillantes con tacón, como detalle final un precioso collar con un corazón plateado.

Ella parecía estar muy nerviosa nunca la habían observado así, estaba bastante roja mientras caminaba con delicadeza y pasividad, por dentro estaba hecha un lio '' ¿en que diablos me he metido?, lo sabia no debí de hacerles caso seguro me veo ridícula…'' pensaba tratando de mantener su respiración de manera normal, una vez subido al escenario el Director le tendió la mano y la dirigió al lado de sus otros dos compañeros para luego presentarla y que todos volvieran a aplaudir. Una vez empezado la fiesta todos comenzaron a bailar, Eliane dio otro suspiro estaba muy nerviosa, mientras bajaba del escenario y caminaba hacia la mesa para tomar un ponche.

-valla, Barttock esta noche estas preciosa- dijo Zabini de manera embobada apareciendo por detrás de ella haciendo que la chica se sobresalte y le mire de repente aun mas sonrojada que antes.

-jjajaja, pero que dices Zabini, aun así te lo agradezco-dijo inclinándose como toda una dama educada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y se marchaba, este planeaba seguirla puesto que se había decidido confesársele en esa fiesta pero justo es interrumpido por una de las chicas de la fiesta quien lo arrastraba de sorpresa a la pista de baile. Por otro lado Eliane estaba mucho mas relajada y agradecida con aquella chica, ya que quería estar sola esa noche, se quedo dando vueltas por todo el lugar, rechazando a algunos que le invitaban a bailar constantemente y esquivar a otros que pretendían chocar con ella a propósito solo para tener algún contacto, mientras tanto Draco no paraba de seguirla con la vista, se mantenía callado y serio, a veces hablando con algunos de sus compañeros y riéndose pero todo en una simple farsa la cual ya le estaba cansando, sabia muy bien lo que quería hacer…aunque se recriminaba e intentaba aparentar que solo eran ideas suyas o algún tipo de encantamiento por parte de la chica como motivo de venganza . Él no podía, no podía ni siquiera intentar ignorarlo, todo era inútil. Hasta que vio una perfecta oportunidad, observó como la Slytherin se escapaba sigilosamente por la puerta que daba hacia a fuera del salón dando pie a una oportunidad perfectamente aprovechable para él…en un momento sus ojos se abrieron de repente '' ¿desde cuando pienso tanto en esa rata de biblioteca?'' Draco sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a hacer como si nada pero… como siempre una vez mas el corazón le volvía a ganar a la razón. Aunque el creyera o intentara convencerse que solo lo hacia para fastidiarla, sin dudarlo con sigilo logro escapar también de allí comenzando a caminar de manera apresurada '' ¿ahora donde diablos se metió esa estúpida?'' pensó mientras seguía tratando de encontrarla.

Eliane por otra parte se encontraba caminando hacia una de las torres de Hogwarts donde se podía apreciar una gran vista desde allí, se recargo en la ventana sintiendo la hermosa brisa fresca de esa noche tan especial, no sabia por que pero presentía muy en su interior que algo maravilloso le pasaría en ese momento, pero no sabia que y eso la hacia sentir ansiosa y bastante curiosa, cerro sus ojos recostándose posando sus manos en una de sus piernas apoyadas sobre la ventana dejándose llevar por aquella sensación de paz y serenidad.

-oye rata de biblioteca, si lo que quieres es tirarte de allí me harías un gran favor jajajaja-

Eliane abrió sus ojos de repente mirándole sorprendida para luego fruncir el seño –ja ja, que gracioso ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí Malfoy?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos, mientras veía como el rubio sonriendo de manera torcida se acercaba a ella.

-pues, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi entonces decidí molestarte, ya que estaba aburrido y no tenia otra cosa que hacer-contesta este aun sonriente metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras se recargaba contra la pared, Eliane solo se quedo viéndole sin decir palabra dio un suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia el paisaje nuevamente, por lo que capto la atención de aquel chico, el creyó que seguramente se alteraría y le diría mil y un insultos pero sin embargo le ignoro, él no podía dejar de observarla, se veía bastante hermosa , esa escena tan pacifica que ella le mostraba resaltaba aun mas su naturalidad con la luz natural de la luna que la alumbraba en ese momento, inexplicablemente comenzó a sentir su corazón de manera acelerada, mientras que una extraña sensación le invadía por completo, tanto su corazón y su mente se habían puesto de acuerdo a aquella situación, haciendo llegar a Draco a una simple solución… el simplemente no quería aceptarlo pero algo era seguro… ''si quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad debo hacerlo, aunque me coma una cachetada de su parte no importa pero debo hacerlo'' y con este pensamiento sin dudarlo ni por un instante se acercó mas a la castaña tomándola por el mentón con suavidad haciendo que le mire con confusión y sorpresa, por mas extraño que a Eliane le pareciera, ella no podía entender el por qué le estaba permitiendo aquel atrevimiento, sentía que no podía oponerse y nuevamente su razón le volvía a fallar dejándola entregarse a aquel impulso que tanto intentaba reprimir.

Prontamente Draco acercó su rostro al de Eliane contemplando su belleza mas de cerca, y cerrando sus ojos unió sus labios tan lentamente y de manera dulce que hasta el mismo tembló por dentro asustándolo un poco de lo tan suave que estaba siendo con ella… con aquella sangre sucia, esa fastidiosa sangre sucia… que ahora amaba con toda su alma, siguió besándola ahora con mas intensidad bajando sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta sus hombros, tomándolos con poca fuerza y atrayéndola mas en un beso que aumentaba cada vez con mas pasión, por fin se daba cuenta, por fin había lo grado encontrar la respuesta a la que ya sabia pero… que siempre le daba vueltas, aquella sangre sucia, aquella rata de biblioteca, ahora era su vida…y la persona que amaba a tal punto de volverse loco por ella. Siempre había temido que ese fuese el resultado ya que el mismo suponía que podría ser una posibilidad, pero ahora eso ya nada le importaba más que estar junto a ella y no perderla nunca.

Mientras tanto Eliane seguía en su mar de confusión, no podia dejar de corresponderle, si su cabeza antes era un lio antes ahora se había convertido en un desastre, él era DRACO MALFOY su peor pesadilla, su Némesis, su contra y su peor tortura, y ahora él la estaba besando de manera dulce muy distinta a la anterior, demasiado distinta según su criterio, pero la pregunta que ella se hacia era ¿Qué sentía por Malfoy? El solo hecho de sospechar la respuesta le aterraba, pero no podía negarse, aquel beso le gustaba cada vez más y más, hasta tal punto de llegar a rodearle con sus brazos para no desprenderse de sus labios tan adictivos y deliciosos, todo parecía ser como una ilusión para esta joven,¿ pero que pasaría si… la estaba utilizando? ¿Si era un juego? ¿Si todo fuese una vil farsa para burlarse de ella? Todas esas preguntas de inseguridad azotaban de manera instantánea a su cabeza confundiéndola más y más, hasta que al finalizar el beso de sus propios labios salió una frase que ella jamás en su vida se le pasó por la mente decir, y mucho menos a aquella persona…

-me…gustas- tanto ella como el rubio se sorprendieron, Eliane no podía creerlo, su cara enrojeció de golpe tapando su cara con ambas manos en solo instantes, ella al fin había entendido sus sentimientos después de tantas vueltas , sabia que le amaba y mucho pero había algo que la inquietaba ¿Qué diría el ante aquello que acababa de decir? Según la respuesta que Draco le diera seria en ese momento la cual determinaría si todo era parte de un engaño o fuera la verdad.

El solo se limito a sonreírle de forma sincera acercándose nuevamente plantándole un suave beso en los labios para luego pegar su frente a la de ella mirándole directamente a los ojos –mira barttock, jamás creí que lo diría pero, también me gustas- y cerrando así la frase la volvió a besar. Pasaron las horas y malfoy se encontraba recargado en la ventana de la torre con La Slytherin sobre él, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, al parecer ésta se había dormido, lucia muy cansada, se notaba que había trabajado mucho, por lo que Draco no dejaba de recriminarse el haberse comportado como un verdadero idiota dejando que ella se hiciera cargo de todo… se aferro mas a ella mientras miraba la luna de manera tranquila esbozando una media sonrisa.

-hu? Draco…- le llama Eliane quien había despertado de golpe recordando que la fiesta aun seguía en pie.

-dime…-dice distraído abrazándola de manera relajante y protectora, mientras ahora apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda de esta como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-creo que deberíamos volver… todos de seguro se preguntaran donde estamos y Dumbledore seguro se molestara con nosotros- dice soltándose del agarre del chico y tomándole de la mano, mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-hash… solo dame 10 minutos mas- musitaba jalándola de la mano para darle un beso fugaz haciéndola sonrojar bastante-anda… ¿ves? Tu también quieres estar a solas conmigo otros 10 minutos-dice sonriendo de manera picara a lo que la muchacha solo miro de lado tratando de ocultar su rubor, lo que el rubio decía era verdad pero no quería que los castigaran por lo que se armó de valor jalando al chico haciéndolo que baje de la ventana.

-anda Draco no seas de esa forma, además nos van a castigar- vuelve a insistir la chica posando una mirada suplicante a la que Malfoy hiso un chasquido con su boca y resignado aceptó.

-ya que… ni modo que te pueda convencer, mmm aunque pensándolo bien si nos castigan no podre ver a mi nerd favorita, así que andando-

Ambos comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente hasta llegar al salón abriendo sigilosamente la puerta y entrado de manera discreta, por suerte nadie había notado su ausencia, a excepción de Zabini quien los andaba buscando por todos lados. En fin, había llegado la hora de bailar en parejas por lo que todos se sorprendieron al ver bailando a dos jóvenes que antes solían odiarse hasta el último rincón de sus almas…. Sin contar que muchos creían que solo era por obligacion, pero Draco se sentía inquieto y molesto por sus miradas y para no dejar ninguna duda de que no había nada de que sorprenderse delante de todos y sin dudarlo le planto a Eliane otro fogoso beso ruborizándola por completo obligándola a esconder su rostro en el hombro de este, quien solo sonreía con diversión y travesía la acción tan inocente por parte de su novia, todos volvían a sorprenderse por aquel beso formándose un gran silencio dejando que la música se siguiera escuchando, seguido de ello hubo muchos aplausos , lloriqueos por parte de las chicas y sobre todo de Pansy , y por su puesto no se hacían falta los chicos que vitoreaban o silbaban en forma de porra para Malfoy, mientras tanto un muy derrotado Zabini se encontraba en una esquina, había perdido contra el, desde siempre había sabido que no tendría oportunidad pero… al menos ella era feliz y él había podido disfrutar por lo menos un poco de su compañía.

-Eliane, Draco espero que sean felices…se lo merecen- susurro un tanto triste para si mismo mientras se retiraba del lugar sin mas que hacer.

Esa noche había estado llena de sorpresas, ambos disfrutaban tanto como podían ya que sabían que luego de esta noche serian sometidos a un gran interrogatorio , sobre todo Eliane la cual sabia muy bien que su mejor amiga Hermione le pediría los detalles a primera hora del día y no se podría escapar de ello ni aunque lo intentara. En fin, una amiga es después de todo… una amiga.

Continuara…


End file.
